Getting Along
by Akakata7
Summary: The nations find out about the BO. They decide it needs to be destroyed. The DC Crew meets them by chance and what happens? Something more impossible than shrinking! Will they be able to destroy the BO together? Can they unite? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR DETECTIVE CONAN. I WISH I DID.**

**Hi guys! :D It's me. I know... I'm horrible. I have four on-going stories and I decided to add another to the mix! I apologize, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone!**

**It's a Hetalia and Detective Conan crossover... Obviously. XD You wouldn't be here if you didn't know that!**

**Hakuba's birthday was yesterday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAKUBA~~~! I LOVE YOU! Hakuba is my favorite character after Akako.**

**I hope this story makes sense... It's rather strange. And also, I haven't wrote for Hetalia before, so forgive me if they're out of character. Or if I made a mistake.**

**And... *sigh* THIS IS MY LAST DAY OF SUMMER! I have Freshman Orientation tomorrow... DX Oh well.**

**ENJOY~~!**

**NOTE: THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION.**

"Alright! I think we can begin the World Conference Meeting!" An overly enthusiastic blonde with glasses yelled. "Solving the world's problems one by one!"

A sigh echoed throughout the gigantic conference hall. There was a long table and there was nine people were sitting at the table.

"Anyone have any problems? Besides the obvious ones!" America continued. "Global warming is going to take a while! Anyone got anything?"

"America, what gives you the right to run this meeting? And this isn't even a World Conference Meeting!" Another man that had blonde hair with bushy eyebrows and a British accent questioned.

"It's obvious, England! Because I'm the hero! And I'm calling it that, so deal with it!" America grinned. Sparkles began to glitter around him. All of the other countries groaned. "So any problems?"

There was a pause.

"None at all? C'mon, there has to be something happening in the world!"

"I have one, da." A very large and the tallest out of all the countries spoke up. He was wearing a scarf and had purple eyes with a childish smile.

"Any OTHER problems?" America asked, still grinning.

England gave a hopeless sigh. "Go ahead Russia."

"No one will become one with me, da." Russia stated innocently, cocking his head. "I don't know why…"

"And that's why I didn't call on him!" America said after there was a moment of silence.

"I have a problem!" A blonde with wavy hair barely above his shoulders and a stubbly chin wailed.

"No one wants to hear your problems, France!"

"_Angleterre_, you're so cruel…" France pouted. "I have a very important problem!"

"And whatever could that be?"

"…My girlfriend broke up with me!" The country began sobbing dramatically.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH SOLVING THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS, WANKER?"

"IT DOES! IF I'M DEPRESSED THAN THE WORLD IS DOOMED!"

The two countries began to try and strangle each other. An Asian country with brown hair tied in a ponytail sighed.

"Are you two fighting again, aru?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS CHINA!"

"You are always fighting and disrupting the meeting, aru!" China retorted.

Three countries were sitting next to each other. One had a reddish brown hair and a daydreaming look with a curl. Another was a quiet Asian with black hair and deep brown eyes. The last one had a light blonde hair and light blue eyes and a stern look.

"Ve~!" The one with reddish brown hair said. "Everyone looks like they're having fun~!"

"Italy, all they're doing is ruining the point of this meeting." The blonde grumbled.

"Hai… But Germany-san, they always act like this…"

"Sadly, you're right, Japan." Germany agreed in his thick accent. "Someone must have actual problems…"

"Ve~! I have one… I don't have pasta~!"

"Not that kind of problem, Italy…"

Japan was silent. There was a problem bothering him, but he wasn't going to interrupt selfishly.

"Japan…"

The country looked up when his name was called. "Hai?"

"Is there something bothering you?"

He wasn't going to lie. "…Hai…"

Germany frowned. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"I… I did not want to interrupt everyone."

"But if you have an actual problem, you should say it! That way, we'll be able to get something done."

"I-I guess…"

Germany sighed and stood up. "EVERYONE!"

England and France stopped for a moment, hands still wrapped around each other's necks. "Germany?"

"Someone actually has a REAL probl-"

"MY PROBLEM IS VERY REAL!"

"Shut up, frog!"

"Who has this problem?" America asked with interest.

"Japan." Germany gestured to the flustered nation next to him.

"Japan?" All of the countries glanced over.

"What's your problem, Japan-aru?" China questioned. He was actually a little concerned, but he wasn't going to show that.

"W-Well…" Japan stood up as well, and stuttered. "There's an Organization that's causing trouble, and…"

"What?" America looked unimpressed. "An organization?"

"Hai… It's causing a lot of trouble…"

"Eh? How so?"

"There has been shady business and lots of murders."

"S-Sounds scary, ve…" Italy started whining.

"That happens in every country-aru!"

"B-But… This Organization… Made a drug. And this drug…"

France raised an eyebrow. "Drug?"

"According to my sources… It kills people and it can't be traced… But…"

"But?" America was getting impatient. "Spit it out, Japan!"

"…It has a very rare side effect of shrinking people."

"WHAT?" All of the nations exclaimed at once.

"Shrinking people, da?" Russia looked confused.

"That's not possible!" England sputtered.

"And your magic is, Angleterre?" France rolled his eyes.

"It is, you bloody git!"

"Whatever you say, _mon ami_, whatever you say…"

"I'M GOI-"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Germany yelled. Grudgingly, the room became silent. "What are we going to do about this problem?"

"Every country has organizations." England grumbled. "We can't be expected to do everything…"

"But shrinking people?" America had a gleam in his eye. "That is so cool, dude!"

"Cool? What's cool about that, wanker?"

"It just is!"

"This is why I didn't think my problem needed to be shared…" Japan sighed.

"I think we should check this out." Germany finally said. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "Shrinking people with a drug… That shouldn't happen. I say we should try to destroy this organization so the drug can also be destroyed…"

"I… I suppose, but…"

"I forgot another thing…" Japan spoke up. "It is believed this same organization is searching for a special gem that can grant immortality."

There was silence.

"IMMORTALITY?" France shouted, eyes gleaming.

"SHUT UP, FROG!" England yelled back. Then he turned to Japan. "But… Immortality?"

"Hai… It is said that the jewel has tears or immortality and if you drink it…"

"Interesting, aru…" China mused.

"Very interesting! Let's go find that jewel!"

"Frog, we're countries. We don't need something like that… Unless the nation died…" England trailed off. Immortality, huh…

"So, is it agreed? We go to stop this organization?" Germany questioned.

"Ve~! It's Germany's going…" Italy thought aloud. "I'm coming too! I'll make sure to pack plenty of pasta~!"

"Well, I must go!" America declared after a second. "I'm the hero after all! Hahaha!"

England rolled his eyes. "…I suppose I'll go as well."

"I'm going!" France immediately said. "Kaitou Kid is currently in Japan as well! He used to steal from my country… I will find this thief!"

"Kaitou Kid, eh… Sounds interesting, da!" Russia childishly grinned. "I want to see."

"…I'm going as well-aru. Japan is in my area, aru." China agreed, somewhat embarrassed.

Japan was shocked. Everyone had agreed… "Thank you, mina-san."

"Of course! A hero helps people in need!"

"We'll plan and meet." Germany decided. He too was surprised they had agreed. _Suspicious…_

"How about tomorrow at… 1:00 in the afternoon at my house?" Japan offered. "We'll have plenty of time to prepare." All of the countries nodded, agreeing.

"Well, then… Meeting dismissed!"

((((((((((((((((((

"Honestly…" Mouri Ran grumbled. She was walking home with her father and almost-little brother from their meal at a restaurant in the city. "Why do we run into cases everywhere you go, Dad?"

"Don't ask me." Mouri Kogoro muttered, yawing. "It just happens. Anyways, another case solved by the Great Sleeping Detective, Mouri Kogoro!"

'_Oi, oi…_' Edogawa Conan thought as he walked along. '_I'm the one who solved it…'_ "You were great, Uncle!"

"Of course I was, brat! Nyahaha!"

Conan dead-panned and Ran looked annoyed. "I'm tired of running into murders all the time! I can never go anywhere without seeing a dead body! It's a beautiful Saturday, and…"

"Sorry, Ran…" Kogoro apologized. "But… There's nothing you can really do about it when it happens."

"You could prevent the murder!"

As Ran continued scolding her father and Conan watched, amused, they heard a voice.

"Oi! Kudo! Neechan! Occhan!"

A familiar Osakan accented voice.

Conan inwardly groaned and Kogoro outwardly as they saw one Hattori Heiji waving to them from a few yards away. One Toyama Kazuha and surprisingly one Haibara Ai was with him. The two Osakans ran up to the trio happily while the shrunken scientist followed indifferently.

"Hattori-kun! Kazuha-chan! Ai-chan!" Ran was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We came ta visit!" Kazuha grinned. "How are ya, Ran-chan?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"The Osakan brats… And the creepy little girl…" The famous detective muttered as the two teenage girls continued to chatter.

"Nice ta see ya too, Occhan!" Heiji cheerfully greeted. Ai was next to him. Then he looked down at the shrunken detective. "Hey, Ku-K-Conan-kun!"

"Hi, _Heiji-niichan_." Conan glared. Then he glanced at Ai curiously.

"What's up, kid?"

"The sky."

"…Besides tha'."

"The sun."

"Ya know wha' I mean!"

Conan smirked, successfully having annoyed the teen. "Nothing much. Just ran into another murder."

"Of course, ya did. Ya're a murder magnet!"

"You say that again and you're going to be on the receiving end of a super-powered soccer ball."

Heiji shuddered. "Scary."

"Haibara, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't reach you on your cell phone and I was near the agency. I walked to the entrance when this guy-" Ai gestured to the Osakan detective, "And his girlfriend spotted me. Then they dragged me along to find you." The strawberry blonde leaned towards the mini detective and whispered, "New temporary antidote."

Conan's eyes blue eyes widened in joy as Ran and Kazuha appeared next to the boys and girl.

"Hey, do you wanna go to Beika Park? It's really nice, and I don't feel like going home yet…" Ran suggested.

"Sure!" Kazuha readily agreed. "Where is it?"

"It's a couple of blocks from here."

"Alright! Let's go!" Heiji fist pumped, wanting to take Conan's mind off the soccer ball idea. "C'mon, Ku-Conan-kun!"

"Hai!" Conan answered childishly with a fake smile.

"Do you want to come as well, Ai-chan?" Ran asked the indifferent girl.

"…I might as well." The mini detective was amazed that the girl agreed, but shrugged.

"Alright! Let's go!" The karate champion smiled.

"I'll pass." Everyone looked at Kogoro. "I've had enough for today… And Yoko's gonna be on in half an hour."

The group dead-panned and rolled their eyes at the 'detective's statement, but let him go.

"Off we go!"

After a few minutes of walking, they saw the park in sight.

"C'mon, let's hurry up!" Kazuha said excitedly. "I can see cherry blossoms!"

Ran laughed. "Alright!" The two older girls ran ahead as the boys and Ai continued at their own pace.

"So how long will this antidote last?" Conan turned to Ai.

"At the most, forty-eight hours."

The chibi detective nodded. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't be thanking me. It's my fault this happened in the first place." She said coldly.

"…Maybe I shouldn't be thanking you. But still." Conan genuinely smiled at her. She was surprised, but also gave a small smile.

"Eh, Kudou… Are ya ditchin' Nee-chan for this chibi nee-chan?" Heiji butted in. He was immediately on the receiving end of two deadly glares.

"I could give you the APTX-4869." Ai's icy blues eyes drilled into the Osakan. "And you wouldn't be as lucky as us."

The tan detective shivered then started running to the park after the girls.

"Get back here, Hattori!"

))))))))))))))))

"What exactly are we doing here?" Hakuba Saguru questioned testily.

"Oh, c'mon Hakubaka… Lighten up!" Kuroba Kaito cheerfully bounced along. "We came to check out the jewel Kaitou Kid announced he was going to steal!"

"Yes… I realize that. But why are we going through a park?"

"Sorry, Hakuba-kun…" Nakamori Aoko apologized next to the teenage boys. "It just looked really beautiful and I wanted to see."

Saguru sighed. "No, Nakamori-san, it's quite alright."

"But these cherry blossoms really are quite dazzling…" Koizumi Akako noted, playing with a lock of magenta hair.

"What I'm surprised about is why Koizumi-chan is here." Kaito pondered aloud.

"Kaito!" Aoko elbowed her childhood friend. "You're being rude!"

"Nakamori-san, it's alright." Akako slyly smirked at the magician. He rolled his eyes. "I did, after all, invite myself. I shouldn't be here."

"Don't say that, Akako-chan! I was going to invite you anyways." The girl protested. Then she smiled. "But I'm glad you came."

Akako was surprised, but then smiled as well. "Thank you, Nakamori-san."

"Regardless, let's keep moving. They're only displaying the Red Rose for a little while longer." Saguru reminded the rest of the group.

"Hai, hai!" Kaito continued skipping happily.

Suddenly, the teenage magician crashed into something.

"What the hell?" He muttered. He looked up to the person sprawled on the ground across from him. It was a man in traditional Japanese style clothes with a katana.

The man immediately was up and helping him. "Gomenasai! Are you alright?"

Kaito was up on his feet easily. "Yep! And don't apologize, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No! It is my fault!"

The magician raised an eyebrow at the man's behavior.

"Kaito!" Aoko, Saguru and Akako ran up to Kaito. "What did you do this time?"

"I ran-"

"Gomenasai! It was my fault, your friend did nothing!" Akako's red eyes lit with recognition, but remained silent.

"Is that true, Kuroba?" The British detective glanced at his friend.

"No." Kaito admitted. "It was my fault… Wasn't looking where I was going. But this guy keeps insisting otherwise."

"No, it is my fault…"

"What's your name?" Aoko curiously asked.

"Ja- I mean, I'm Honda Kiku…"

"Nice to meet you Honda-san!' Kaito greeted. "And please stop blaming yourself."

"But-"

"Japan! Japan!" A blonde with glasses appeared with some other guys following him.

"Am- Alfred-san…" Japan corrected himself. They couldn't say they were the embodiments of the countries to these humans…

America and the others saw the group of teenagers and caught on. "Oh… Where did you go, Kiku?"

"Gomenasai, I thought I saw something…"

"Saw what?" Saguru asked suspiciously looking at the group or eight. It looked like there were two Asians and the rest foreigners.

"None of your business." England curtly informed him.

The British detective and teenager magician raised their eyebrows. Definitely suspicious.

"And you are…?" Aoko asked politely.

"Alfred F. Jones!" America introduced himself.

England sighed. They shouldn't be giving their identities away… "Why do you need to know?"

"It's polite to introduce yourself." Kaito interrupted Saguru before he could say anything.

"Besides, I'm a detective. It's in my nature to know things. And you're acting very suspicious."

"How so?"

"Why would Jones-san here call Honda-san 'Japan'? And you've stuttered with your names a few times… It seems like you're hiding something."

"Oh? And what's your name?"

"Hakuba Saguru."

England's eyes widened. _'This detective is from my country… I recognize that name._'

"**Forgive me.**" England began to speak in English. Everyone was surprised at the sudden change in language. "**I recognize you. I'm also from England, you see."  
><strong>

**"Is that so?"** Saguru answered back. "**Anyways, what are you doing here?"**

"**…Visiting."** England stated.

**"Visiting?"** Kaito now also began to speak.

"**You know English?" **The former pirate questioned.

**"Yep!"**

**"I think you should switch back now.**" America joined in. Looking at the two teenagers, he added, "**I'm from America. Anyways, we're just confusing everyone.**"

"I see that." Saguru switched back, now smiling.

"What was that about?" Aoko asked Kaito.

"Nothing." Kaito grinned. "But I think they trust each other enough now.

"Arthur Kirkland." England shook Saguru's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nakamori Aoko!" Aoko smiled.

"Koizumi Akako." The witch finally spoke. She was smirking. England's green eyes widened when he heard the name.

"Angleterre, don't keep all of the ladies to yourself!" France immediately had two roses in his hands for both girls. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Francis! All you need to know is my first name." The Frenchman kissed both girls' hands. Aoko blushed and Akako continued to smirk knowingly. Kaito and Saguru looked slightly jealous.

"Shut it, you bloody frog." England muttered.

"I'm Yao, aru!" China introduced himself. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ivan." Russia gave a childish smile.

"…Ludwig." Germany grudgingly said.

"Ve~! You can call me Feliciano~!" Italy happily spun around. "You two are cute~!"

Aoko blushed again. Akako looked pleased. Kaito scowled somewhat and Saguru just gave a shrug.

"I'm Matthew!" Canada appeared out of nowhere.

"C- Mattie, what are you doing here?" America questioned, surprised.

"…You told everyone to come to Kiku's house today… So I came."

"…" All of the countries had forgotten, once again, about Canada.

"Where did you come from?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito! You're being rude again!"

"No, it's okay." Canada gave a sad smile. "I'm not the type that's noticed."

"Sorry…" The magician apologized.

"No, it's fine."

"Enough." Germany finally said after the pause of silence. "We need to go, remember?"

Japan nodded with the rest. England, however, frowned, furrowing his thick eyebrows.

"Hold on a second." Everyone glanced at him. "Koizumi-san, may I speak with you?"

France gasped. "Angleterre, I didn't know you liked younger girls!"

"Shut up, you perverted frog!"

Akako gave a graceful nod of her head. "Of course, Kirkland-san."

The witch followed the Brit a little away from the group who were now interacting.

"Yes, England-san?"

"…I didn't expect to run into you here, Koizumi."

Akako shrugged, but kept her sly smirk. "Coincidence?"

"With you, it's never a coincidence."

"Ohoho~! Quite right. Lucifer told me that I would run into something interesting today at the park."

England looked taken aback, but quickly regained his posture. "I should've known you'd be able to summon the Demon Lord. You, Koizumi Akako, successor to the Scarlet Arts."

"It _has_ been a while since we've seen each other, England-san. How has your practice been with your Black Magic?"

"…Quite alright."

"I can sense a dark aura around Russia-san…" Akako glanced at the tall man with the scarf. "You summoned him when calling for a demon, didn't you?"

"That's what I thought. Maybe he made a contract with the devil…"

"With Russia, you can never tell." England sighed. "Anyways, I have a favor to ask, seeing you here."

"Oh? A favor? I thought you, _you_ of all people, would never ask such a thing. Tell me."

The British man leaned towards the witch and quickly told her of his plan. Her red irises widened, but she smirked.

"How interesting… There's nine of you… And… Let me check." Akako closed her eyes and sensed for auras. After a few moments she opened them and smirked. "Lucky for you, there are eight humans and one witch in this park."

England raised one bushy eyebrow. "You're willing to…?"

"I suppose I must. This is quite a big favor you're asking of me, and there will be a price."

"I understand."

"You must be very lucky, England-san." Akako continued. "Because these people besides the ones you've met… They're connected in ways that will help you in your mission. If they were random people, it would be highly unlikely that your goal would succeed."

The former pirate nodded. "Yes. Is it guaranteed we'll be able to meet each other again soon?"

"Indeed." Akako played with her hair. "But, are you going to tell them?"

"…I can't. It won't work if they know, as most of them will probably disagree."

The witch laughed. "Ohoho~! So you're willing to risk the chance that this will go wrong, they won't know what will happen and they'll die?"

England stiffened, but slowly nodded again. "It must be done. For the sake of bringing down that Organization."

"And why would you be interested in destroying this particular Organization?"

"If it's true that they _are_ searching for a jewel that cries tears of immortality and they manage to obtain it, the world will be condemned to Hell. As the embodiment of England, I cannot allow that to happen."

"How noble, England-san."

"Whatever you say, Koizumi."

"Of course it's whatever I say." The temptress twirled her magenta locks around a delicate finger and smirked. "Let's begin."

))))))))))))))))))

Kaito glanced at Arthur and Akako talking. '_Whatever that witch is involved in can't be good.'_

"Kuroba-san?"

"Eh?" Kaito snapped back to Japan. "Yes, Honda-san?"

"I want to apologize about-"

"Oh, please!" Kaitou laughed. "You've already apologized enough. Don't worry about it!"

"Kiku, you do apologize to much, aru." China agreed with the magician.

"Yao-san…"

"It's true, Kiku!" America butted in. "And I know! BECAUSE I'M THE HERO! Hahaha!"

"…Is he always like that?" Saguru asked Russia.

"Pretty much, da."

"I see…"

"_Mon cher,_ you're very beautiful." France continued flirting with Aoko. She kept blushing.

"Ve~! It's true~!" Italy agreed.

"Stop bothering her, It- Feliciano." Germany grumbled.

Kaito glanced back to see England by himself and Akako gone.

"Hey… Where'd Koizumi-chan go?" He asked Saguru and Aoko.

"I don't know…" Saguru frowned, also looking at England. Suddenly, they heard chanting.

"_Create a bond, create a bond  
>Fusing the soul together<em>

_Forces to heaven and hell meet, to enlist_  
><em>Bring down the evil they face the same<em>

_Collaboration, collaboration_  
><em>Against your common enemy<em>

_JOIN NOW!"_

They looked towards the source to see England with his eyes closed in concentration and a gigantic magic circle began to form. It was huge; Kaito couldn't even see the end of it.

"EN- ARTHUR, WHAT THE HELL?" France and America yelled together. China, Russia, Japan, Germany and Italy also began screaming.

Kaito narrowed his eyes. _'I knew it… That witch did something to Kirkland-san.'_

All of a sudden, Kaito's body began to feel light, and he started to feel dizzy. He felt his consciousness slipping away. '_What the hell…?'_ And then everything was dark.

))))))))))))))))))

Conan had been chasing Heiji as Ai watched highly amused and Ran and Kazuha chattered when they heard chanting. They whipped around to see a beautiful teenage girl with magenta hair whose eyes were closed in concentration.

_"Create a bond, create a bond  
>Fusing the soul together<em>

_Forces to heaven and hell meet, to enlist_  
><em>Bring down the evil they face the same<em>

_Collaboration, collaboration_  
><em>Against your common enemy<em>

_JOIN NOW!"_

A glittering magic circle began to form. It must have been huge, as Conan couldn't even see how big it actually was.

"Who da hell are you?" Heiji yelled.

Conan was about to move, but suddenly his body felt light as air. His vision began to blur until everything became black.

**...Yeah. It sucks. :V Oh well.**

**Again, I apologize if they're out of character... Japan seemed to be. I think I made him apologize to much. *sigh***

**Oh, and I came up with that chant. :V Sorry, I was lacking imagination... And I didn't have the others say their last names for reasons. If you can figure out why, I'll give you a cookie~~~!**

**Eh, and with Akako and England... I just HAD to put that in there. XD They're both my favorite characters in their anime/manga respectively. But I do also LOVE America and Russia... Anyways, they're both magic users! XD So I had to use that to my advantage. :P**

**And if anyone can figure out what this spell does EXACTLY, I'll give you a cookie~~~!**

**Well, this was probably the longest chapter I've ever written for anything... I'm amazed.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED HETALIA, I'D TRY TO UPDATE A LOT MORE. AND I WOULD MAKE PRUCAN AN OFFICIAL PAIRING.**

**Hey guys! What's up? Geez... It's been exactly 60 days since I've updated! :O I'm horrified. Sorry... School and all that crap. It's almost the end of the first quarter! :O That means I've already completed 1/4 of the school year!**

**How has everyone been doing? Well, I hope... I've had quite a bit of drama going on in my life. *sigh* Someone committed suicide at out school... Then my best friend betrayed me. Now I hate her. **

**Anyways, this chapter is super long! :O I never write long chapters... Huh. **

**It's a day early, but... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Oh, and Happy Late Hetalia Day! That on the 24th of this month. And Happy Belated Birthday to Taiwan (Oct. 25), Austria (Oct. 26) and Turkey (Oct. 29th)! Geez, lots of birthdays!**

**Ayumi Kudou: Thanks for everything. How are you doing? :D**

**One more thing: I probably won't be replying to reviews in my fics anymore. However, I'll PM you. I'll reply to anonymous reviews! Thanks!**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

As Conan's eyes fluttered open, he groaned. "What… What the hell was that?"

Next to him, he saw Heiji lying unconscious on the ground. Ran, Kazuha and Ai were unconscious as well. The girl from before was nowhere to be seen.

"Everyone!" The detective was up in an instant. He ran to each one, checking to see if they were unharmed. Sighing in relief, he began to think.

_What the hell happened? Was that a… Magic circle? Impossible! Magic doesn't exist!_ Conan scolded himself. But he couldn't deny what had happened. That teenage girl

chanted a spell and did something to them.

The faux child snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a groan next to him. "...Da hell?"

"Hattori! Are you alright?"

"Kudou? What the hell happened?" The Osakan slowly sat up.

"…I think we were knocked unconscious by some kind of spell…"

"Spell?" Heiji snorted. "Ya know magic ain't real."

"Then how do you explain the glowing magic circle?"

"…I dunno."

"Exactly. Something impossibly unrealistic happened."

Before the Osakan detective could say anything else, there was a moan from the girls' direction.

"Wha' happened?" Kazuha mumbled, drowsily.

"C-Conan-kun?"

"Ran-neechan! Are you alright?" The detective was next to Ran in an instant.

"I think I'm fine…"

"What was that…?" Ai sat up, glancing around suspiciously.

"Haibara!" Conan rushed over to the girl and whispered, "Something supernatural happened."

"Like what?"

"That was a magic circle."

"…Impossible."

"Tha's wha' I said…" Heiji muttered, walking over.

"…Is it me, or does something feel different?" Ran asked, standing up slowly. Kazuha also managed to get up.

"Ya're right…" She said in surprise, hand on head. She winced. "I feel… Kinda weird."

"How?" Heiji demanded.

"Just… I feel strange. Just some sort of feeling…"

"Now tha' ya mention it…"

"Heiji-niichan, you too?" Conan looked sharply at his friend.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, the shrunken detective felt something inside. It felt like… Another presence within him. He held his head. "…I feel it as well."

"As do I…" Ai murmured. "It feels like there's someone else inside me."

"This is definitely abnormal." Ran said after a moment. Then she checked her watch. "Eh! It's already past two in the afternoon!"

"We've been unconscious for over half an hour…" Conan's eyes widened.

"I'm surprised no one stumbled upon us…" Heiji thought aloud.

"…You're right. But what was that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ran-chan." Kazuha mumbled.

Conan shook his head, thinking. What had happened? There was no one nearby, so they couldn't ask anyone, but… The detective sighed.

"I think that we should go home and rest." He chirped. "It will probably help with the shock."

"Yeah…"

"Ai-chan, will you be okay walking home by yourself?" Ran wondered, concerned.

The shrunken scientist had a cold look, but a small smile. "I'll be fine." She gave a curt nod to the detectives. "See you in school, Edogawa-kun."

"Bye…"

And so, the remaining four began to walk towards the agency as the girl went in the other direction. What they did not see, however, was a shadow lurking in the bushes, watching them.

_)))))))))))))))))_

_Where… Am I?  
><em>

That was America's first thought when he awoke. _I'm… Moving? But… I'm not in control. What is this?_

It felt like he was in a body, but not his. How was that possible? …England. He'd get the bastard back later. First, he needed to figure out what was going on.

He thought back to what England's chant was about.

_"Create a bond, create a bond  
>Fusing the soul together<em>

_Forces to heaven and hell meet, to enlist_  
><em>Bring down the evil they face the same<em>

_Collaboration, collaboration_  
><em>Against your common enemy<em>

_JOIN NOW!"_

The chant echoed in his ears. He remembered it rather clearly for some reason. So…

Going over the words over and over again. Creating a bond? Fusing the soul together… Joining?

_Am… Did my soul become fused with someone else?_

Thinking about it, that seemed the most reasonable answer. If anything _was_ reasonable at all.

As soon as he thought that, the mist that was clouding his vision disappeared. America glanced around his surroundings. He appeared to be in a room of some sort. It was a gigantic library, filled with what looked like millions of books stacked neatly in shelves. The room was very clean and well-kept.

America tried looking down, seeing his body. "Whoa! This is so cool!" And it seemed that he could speak too. Now to try moving.

Luckily, it seemed he could. He strode around the library, exploring. He went over to the shelf and plucked out a book, looking for the title. It didn't have one, so he opened it.

As soon as the book was opened, a flood of memories poured into America's mind. A scene began playing before him.

_He was standing there next the wall of the building, hidden within the shadows. He cautiously glanced around the corner and listened to a conversation. Two men were speaking. They were both sturdy looking built. _It reminded America of Russia's build.

_They both wore sunglasses. One wore completely black, fitting in with the night and a hat. The other was apparently bald and holding a suitcase filled with money.  
><em>

_'Blackmail?'  
><em>

That wasn't his thought… America listened closely to the voice._  
><em>

_He took out his small camera and started taking pictures. What he didn't notice though, was another man clothed in black sneaking up behind him.  
><em>

Look out…!

_Silent and deadly, a water pipe hit him in the back of the head. Excruciating pain flowed through his body. _

_He could hear the man who hit him and the man who was blackmailing the other man conversing. 'The ones from the rollercoaster...'  
><em>

_"Untraceable poison." He heard. They were going to kill him.  
><em>

_He felt his hair gripped and his head lifted up. A pill was shoved down his throat and water then poured down. The man let his head crash against the ground. Within a moment, he __heard fading footsteps._

_Pain… Pain! He thought the pipe hurt… This was impossibly worse! He gripped the ground in terror.  
><em>

_'I'm going to die...'  
><em>

America immediately shut the book and shoved it back in its place. He stared. "What was that?"

If he _was_ inside someone's head… Was that… Their memories?

"But if I'm inside their head, they're obviously not dead…" He muttered. "Maybe that poison was a dud?"

America observed his surroundings once more. He noticed a window and walked over to it.

When he saw what was outside, he gasped.

)))))))))))))))

Meanwhile, Kaito and the others were waking up.

"What the hell, Koizumi?" Kaito muttered, sitting up.

"Ah, good to see you awake, Kuroba-kun."

"Hakuba. How long have I been out?"

"You mean us." A dark chuckle. "I woke up two minutes and thirty three point five seconds ago."

The magician rolled his eyes at the detective standing next to him with his precious pocket watch in hand.

"Just answer the question! And how's Aoko?"

"Nakamori-san has yet to awake. And we've been unconscious for about twenty nine minutes, fifty two point one seconds."

Kaito gave a sigh of relief. "How do you even estimate that?"

"Rather easily. Now, have you noticed anything else?"

Indigo eyes quickly observed the surroundings. "…They're gone."

A nod. "Quite. Kirkland-san and the others have disappeared, along with Koizumi-san."

Kaito snorted. "Of course Koizumi is gone. She and Kirkland-san are the ones who started this… I say that Koizumi bewitched the poor Brit somehow."

Saguru's eyebrow twitched. "Koizumi-san would do no such thing."

"Ha, I'm sure!"

"Your sarcasm amuses me."

"I'm glad." The magician cockily replied.

"Damn you, Kuroba."

"Love you too, Hakubaka~!"

By now, the British detective's eyebrows were violently twitching. _Don't lose your cool,_ Saguru scolded himself. _That's what he wants._ "Anyways, let's search for the others after Nakamori-san awakes. Either that, or one of us could search while Nakamori-san remains unconscious."

"I'll go with the latter." Kaito grumbled. "Knowing Ahoko, she'll take forever to wake up…"

Saguru smirked. "Alright, off you go!"

"Wha- Me?"

The Brit rolled his eyes. "Who else do you think I was talking to, git?"

"Is it me, or has your sarcasm level increased? Whatever. You better not do anything to Aoko!"

"As if I would." The detective sniffed. "You would be much more likely to something inappropriate to her than I."

"Shut up." Kaito grumbled as he walked off onto a path.

After strolling along for a few minutes looking for Akako, he saw something that caught his eye. Five unconscious bodies to be exact.

"Tantei-kun?"

))))))))))))))))))

"What on earth is going on?" France sobbed, a handkerchief dangling from his mouth. "I'm stuck inside this weird room that's completely white!"

France was indeed stuck inside a room that was looked like it was completely bleached. The room was very well lit, considering everything was pure white. The contents of the room held a table with quite a few books stacked upon it, a small shelf on the edge of the wall with more books… A single red rose was inside a vase sitting on the table. There was a small couch with a refrigerator. When France checked it, he found it full with chocolate ice cream with a few of some other general ingredients. Against the wall, there was a portrait of a man in a white suit, complete with top hat and monocle. His face was masked in darkness with his white cape shielding his body in a mysterious pose. Next to the picture was the top suit shown in the painting.

France stared at the portrait, after calming down. "This… Is Kaitou Kid's uniform."

He curiously turned around and observed the room. He walked over to the table and picked up a book. As soon as he opened it, bright, colorful and vivid images filled his mind.

_He was standing on top of a building, his pure white cape fluttering wind the wind. He gazed at the full moon, into the night. He held up a bright blue jewel with a gloved hand.  
>As the moonlight was cast upon, the beautiful gem, it glinted, but nothing else happened. Feeling a pang of disappointment, he pocketed it.<br>_

_"Kid!"  
><em>

_He turned around, seeing a small elementary school child glared at him, but blue eyes shining. The glare was accompanied with a smirk.  
><em>

_"Ah, Tantei-kun! Just who I wanted to see." _France heard himself speak_._ It wasn't his voice though… France strained to listen to it. It sounded like…_ "How are you doing this lovely evening?"  
><em>

_"I would be much better if I had that jewel you stole."  
><em>

_"Ah, ah, Tantei-kun!" He waggled his finger and added a small pout to his facial features. "You're too impatient for your own good. You need to lighten up a bit~!"  
><em>

_A snort. "As if, Kid." The child lifted his arm up and out popped crosshairs from his watch.  
><em>

Who was this kid? He definitely was no normal elementary student… And what was with his watch? France did admit that he thought the boy was cute though.

_"Now… Are you going to hand over the Cerulean Blue or do I have to take it back by force?"  
><em>

_"I think not." There was a poof of smoke and a flash after France felt himself grab a small object that was most likely a smoke bomb."See ya, Tantei-kun~!"  
><em>

_France heard the small boy coughing and cursing as he pushed a button on his belt and leaped off into the night. After he left the gem where he had been formerly standing with a note.  
><em>

"What… What was that?" France stared at the closed book as the memories faded away. "Were they someone's… Memories? Does that mean I'm… Inside someone's head?"

France pondered the idea, but was skeptical. But then he thought of England and the beautiful girl with magenta hair. Maybe they had conspired… Of course England believed in black magic, but he wondered about the teenager… Did she believe in it too?

"_Angleterre_…" He muttered. "You've gone too far this time, _mon cher_."

France then proceeded to notice the two windows of the room. There were no doors or any other windows, so he decided to peer out of one of them.

When he walked over and glanced outside one of them, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

France was looking at the outside world where the park he was previously in was. He was… (Or whatever he was in anyway) Moving along until it suddenly stopped.

The Frenchman was speechless as he saw five bodies lying on the ground. They weren't moving, so he assumed they were unconscious. There were three teenagers, two of them girls and two elementary students, one boy and one girl. The elementary student boy being the kid he saw in the book of memories.

"Tantei-kun." The name rolled off his tongue easily. At the same time Kaito spoke.

))))))))))))))))))))

Kaito quickly ran over and checked all of the people. He recognized them as Tantei-kun's detective friend from the West, the West detective's girlfriend, the creepy chibi scientist, Tantei-kun's girlfriend and Tantei-kun himself.

He checked all of them for a pulse and was very relieved when he saw that they were all alive and breathing. Then the magician frowned, standing in front of them.

"Tantei-kun… What happened? Did…" Realization hit him. "Wait… Koizumi… Is this where she went?"

Kaito pondered the chances. It was most likely that this is where she came. The group of five was unconscious like he and Aoko currently was. That was most likely what had happened…

The magician suddenly felt not pain, but still something uncomfortable flash through his mind. He winced and clutched his head.

"What is this?" He hissed out. "It feels like… There's something inside my head…"

"Urgh…"

Alarmed, Kaito whipped to see Conan twitching, like he was about to wake up. On impulse, he quickly dashed behind some bushes, pain pounding in his head.

"What… What the hell was that?" He heard the shrunken detective mutter. Then, "Everyone!"

The teenage magician heard the scuffling of feet and assumed Conan was checking the others. He heard a breath of relief confirming his suspicions.

"…Da hell?" And it looked like the Great Detective of the West had awoken.

After a few minutes, the three remaining girls had woken up. Kaito heard whispers about magic circles and stiffened.

_Well, it seems I found where Koizumi went… _He chuckled darkly to himself. _But where is she…?_ Then he heard something strange which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"It feels like there's something inside me."

_Them too?_

"…I'm surprised no one stumbled upon us."

_Oh, someone did._

"I think we should go home and rest."

_Good idea, Tantei-kun. _

Kaito heard muttered agreements and glanced out of his hiding spot. He did indeed see the group disperse.

After the magician had made sure that they left, he stood up and stretched. The pain in his head had ceased, but he now had a bit of a headache.

As Kaito began walking back to Saguru and Aoko (and he keeping an eye out for the witch), he pondered everything he'd heard and everything that's happened to himself.

"Hm… Someone else inside you. How is that possible…?" He then thought about the chant he had heard.

_"Create a bond, create a bond  
>Fusing the soul together<em>

_Forces to heaven and hell meet, to enlist_  
><em>Bring down the evil they face the same<em>

_Collaboration, collaboration_  
><em>Against your common enemy<em>

_JOIN NOW!"_

He remembered the words very easily for some reason.

"Creating a bond… Fusing a soul…? Bring down the same evil. Collaboration! Common enemy…!" His indigo eyes widened, putting the facts together.

"Shit!" Kaito cursed. "That damn witch and… Kirkland! He must be in on it with Koizumi!" He began to run, heading back to tell Saguru his suspicions. Then he stopped, re-thinking his plan.

"Maybe I should wait to tell Hakubaka in school on Monday. I am being rash… And I don't have proof. Besides, that Brit would never believe in black magic… But then again…" He thought about Arthur and how obvious it was that he believed. And he was British… Kaito shook his head, clearing his mind of the thought.

"And why did Kirkland and Koizumi 'fuse' our souls together with those other people anyways? What do they have to do with Them?" It had to be Them. There was no other enemy that Kaito could think of that he had besides Snake and those other men in black… And after watching and investigating Tantei-kun for a while, it seemed that he was involved with them for some reason as well. They were probably the 'enemy'. But the magician had no idea how the others were involved…

"So… There's another person inside of me." Kaito mused aloud. "Which one though? And… How does that even work? Are they stuck in our bodies? Do they have a physical form inside? Can they see what we're seeing? Hm…"

The magician realized it probably wouldn't help him to just stand there and think, so he began to walk towards the others once again.

Within two minutes, he had reached them. He saw that Aoko was awake and talking happily with Saguru on a park bench.

"Yo!" He called out. The two noticed him and Aoko waved.

"Kaito! Where did you go?"

"Didn't Hakubaka tell you? I went to look for Koizumi."

"Oh, so you didn't find her?" Saguru frowned.

"Nope. Don't know where she could've gone."

"Maybe she went home?" Aoko suggested. Kaito rolled his eyes and Saguru looked skeptical but they didn't protest.

"Possibly. Did you see anything else, Kuroba-kun?"

"No, nothing." Kaito decided to hold his tongue about Tantei-kun and the others.

"Is that so? Anyways, Nakamori-san and I here have been discussing about what might have occurred."

_I think it's pretty obvious… _"Oh? And what's that?"

"Well, we weren't quite sure." Aoko shifted uncomfortably in her position.

"Seeing how magic isn't real." Saguru added.

"Hakuba, there's no other logical explanation for what happened. That was a magic circle."

An eyebrow arched. "So you're saying that you believed that happened? That wasn't an illusion?"

Indigo eyes rolled. "Of course. What else could have happened?"

"That is what I'm trying to figure out, Kuroba."

"Guys, stop fighting!" Aoko muttered, a hand on her head. "My head is killing me…"

Kaito was immediately concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It just feels really strange."

"Speaking of which, a few minutes after I woke up, I had a headache."

"You too?"

"I'm assuming that means you had one as well, then."

"Yep! And I still have it right now." Kaito cheerfully answered, sitting on the other side of Aoko.

"My head… Feels weird." Aoko muttered.

"Besides your headache?"

"Yeah… It feels… Like there's someone else in my head."

Kaito stiffened.

"Someone else inside your head? That's ridiculous, Nakamori-san."

"I guess…"

Aoko as well. So that meant that he, Aoko, Conan, Heiji, Ran, Kazuha and Ai all felt something like that. It also probably meant that Hakuba was hadn't experienced it or was in denial. Kaito chose the latter.

It also possibly meant that anyone else in the park was caught up in this too… But… Let's see. There was Arthur, Francis, Alfred, Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, Ivan, Yao and… There was someone else, wasn't there? What was his name… Uh… Well, it didn't matter. There were nine people in total. He had eight people who he knew had been 'fused'. He was missing one person.

Kaito remembered that Akako had spoken with Arthur for quite a while before they went AWOL and used a spell or whatever the hell it was. Kaito, Aoko, Conan, Heiji, Ran, Kazuha, Ai and Saguru were all connected in some way. It was most likely that the other person was also connected, or they wouldn't risk the chance. Would they? They surely couldn't have dragged a random and unrelated person into this…

If the magician assumed they didn't, there was only one person he could think of who also was 'fused'. Akako herself.

While it wasn't likely the temptress would risk herself, there was a chance.

"-to? Kaito!"

Kaito snapped out of his thoughts and offered a grin. "What?"

"You were spacing out, Bakaito!"

"Oh, sorry."

Saguru glanced at his watch. "Maybe we should head back home. We can visit the jewel another day."

"Whoa! Hakubaka said something sensible!"

"BAKAITO!"

"It's fine, Nakamori-san." The Brit's eyebrow was twitching, but he ignored it.

"Well, I've had enough for today. Let's go back to Ekoda."

"I'm surprised you agreed so easily, Kuroba-kun."

"Yeah, yeah… Let's go already." The magician faked a yawn. "I'm tired."

"Kaito!" Aoko playfully punched her childhood friend. The two began to walk off together, bickering. Saguru remained behind for a few moments.

"I have no idea what occurred here today, but I will find out." He vowed to himself. Then he strolled off to follow his classmates.

**Yeah. Done. **

**I wrote this at 2 in the morning... I was going to a Halloween party and a sleepover, but my parents wouldn't let me due to the snowstorm. They were afraid I was going to get in a car crash... So I fell asleep (upset) at 7 PM. Then I woke up at 1 AM. :/**

**Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it! Now you know what the spell does... A few people guessed right! I'm too lazy to look it up, sorry! But take your cookie! *holds cookie jar***

**And you now know who a few of the people are fused with. :P Also, the heist from Kid's memory... I made that up.**

**Also, if you can guess who the Detective Conan characters are fused with the Hetalia characters, you'll get a spoiler! You have to get everything right though. :P**

**And... I'm writing a Halloween fic for DC. It's called "Stalking the Darkness". :P Check it out if you're interested~!**

**Please tell me what you thought and review!**


End file.
